I want to make it up to you for the rest of my life
by Chairytale944
Summary: AU of Season 3 Finale. What if Chuck waited for Blair on top of the Empire State Building? It will start with the season 3 finale. Everything after that is AU and completely disregards Dair and Blouis. What happens when people from Chuck's past and present threaten to destroy Chuck and what matters most to him? Will his relationship with Blair be able to survive their wrath?
1. The Empire State Proposal?

Synopsis: AU of Season 3 Finale. What if Chuck waited for Blair on top of the Empire State Building. It will start with the season 3 finale. Everything after that is AU and completely disregards Dair and Blouis. What happens when people from Chuck's past and present threaten to destroy Chuck and what matters most to him? Will his relationship with Blair be able to survive their wrath?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl, it's characters, or anything related to the show, all righted belong to the CW, Warner Bros. Television, cecily von ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage.

Chapter 1 (Affair to Remember Me)

Author's Note: this is my First story and Gossip Girl fic for Chair it is an AU of season 3 finale and if you guys like it could turn into a multi chapter fic i am not very good at grammar so i apoligize if there's any mistakes and hope you like it

Summary: AU of Season 3 Finale: What if Chuck waited for Blair on top of the Empire State Building? The story will start with the season 3 finale. Everything after that is AU and completely disregards Dair and Blouis from season 4 which means 4X20 never happens Pairings are C/B and a little bit of D/S. It will also feature other characters such as Nate and other characters in a Minor Role.

**Chapter 1: The Ultimatum**

Chuck was waiting on top of the Empire State building. He checked his watch again; the clock now read 8:00 it was now past 1 hour past the deadline from his ultimatum he sighed and took a deep breath. _I should just give up,_ he thought _Blair's never going to forgive you for what you've done._ Chuck still had hoped Blair would show up. He said in his thoughts that he would give it another 30 minutes. He knew he'd said at 7:01 he would close his heart to her forever, but he really wanted Blair in his life. He would wait for however long it took if that meant he could get Blair to trust him again.

…..

Blair was checking her watch in the waiting room of the hospital when Serena walked in and sat down beside her. Blair checked her watch again; it now said 8:05. Serena looked at her quizzically. Blair gave her a stare

"What?" she snapped.

Serena replied, "That's the 3rd time you have looked at your watch in the last 5 minutes B."

Blair sighed, "I thought that I would be okay with Chuck not being in my life anymore, but what if that's not true? What if I made a mistake not showing up there? I know what he did was bad, but I am still in love with him whether I want to admit it to myself or not. Chuck is a part of me. He will always be."

Blair and Serena's phone buzzed-it was from Gossip Girl.

_**Spotted **__Everyone's Favourite Bad Boy Billionaire still on top of the Empire State an hour past the deadline. But who or what is he waiting for? Could Chuck be taking a page from an affair to an Affair to Remember for everyone's favourite fashion icon Blair Waldorf? Chuck, don't you know that on the Upper East Side no one is on time?_

Blair looked at her phone in shock.

"I thought he would have left by now! He said he would only stay till 7:01?"

Serena replied, "I guess he really wants to make things work and is willing to wait however long it takes. If you really meant what you said earlier, B, then go. Everyone will be waiting here when you get back. But are you willing to not have Chuck in your life anymore or is it an uncertainty of a future with a man you really love that scares you?"

Blair nodded her head and hugged Serena. "Okay, you're right. I should go. I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you, Serena. You give really good advice by the way."

…..

It was 8:29. Chuck had waited an extra hour and 28 minutes longer than he said he would and he, at this point, was looking at his watch. He said he would only give her one more minute, but Chuck was thinking in his head, _you should just go. She is never going to forgive you._ But then he stopped himself and thought to himself, _if you really love her then you will wait all night._ Just before the clock struck 8:30 he heard his name being called out and turned around to see Blair.

He looked shocked.

"Blair, you came! I thought you weren't going to show up or ever speak to me again."

Blair stared into his eyes and said, "I was resolved not to. Every bone in my body and ever thought in my head screamed not to show up."

Chuck then asked, "So then why didn't you listen?"

Blair replied, "Because I love you. I followed my heart instead of my head because I want to learn to trust you again and I'm willing to give you another chance. I'll admit that our path has been complicated, but in the end love makes everything simple. But Chuck where only going to get one more chance and that's it. There won't be a third opportunity. We're not going to get another chance, so we have to learn to trust each other."

Chuck took out a velvet box out of his pocked in his jacket .

"I know and I am so sorry for the pain I caused you. And I want to make it up to you, even if it takes me the rest of my life. I won't ever put myself before you or betray you again. I've known for a long time that I want to be with you and only you."

blair looked into Chucks and smiled to herself. She knew what Chuck was going to do and couldn't be happier.

"Blair, will you marry me?"

Blair smiled with excitement "Yes! Chuck Bass I will!"

He slid the ring on her finger and then Blair replied "I want to tell everyone at the hospital; can we go back there? I want to tell Serena first."

Chuck nodded and asked Blair, "Blair how would you feel about spending the summer in Paris with me?"

Blair replied "I would love that!" she said with the biggest smile on her face.

**~ To be continued**

Author's Note: I Know i don't have the best grammar and punctuation I never took any English classes in High School that's why my punctuation is any good. I hope this doesn't ruin the story for you also would love your input in where to take this story there will be subplots in my story some storyline's from season 4 that will happen in this fic in my version is the juliette storyline and the Bass Industries Power Struggle between the Thorpes and the Basses and i will also be bringing back Jack Bass in that part of the story just to let you know what's ahead i would love your input in the direction of the story so leave a review and let me know what you would like to see and where i could improve in the story.


	2. The Future Mr and Mrs Bass

Synopsis: AU of Season 3 Finale what if chuck waited for Blair on top of the empire state building will start with the season 3 finale everything after that is AU and completely disregards Dair and Blouis from the end of Season 4. What Happens when people from Chuck's past and present threaten to Destroy Chuck and what matters most to him will his Relationship with Blair be able to survive their Wrath.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl, its characters, or anything related to the show, all righted belong to the CW, Warner Bros. Television, Cecily von ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage.

Chapter 2 (The Future Mr. and Mrs. Bass)

Blair and Chuck decided they wanted to tell everyone about their engagement at the hospital. Blair wanted to tell Serena, and Blair agreed that Chuck should tell Nate. Nate was to Chuck what Serena was to Blair; the four of them had been best friends since kindergarten, and that meant they didn't keep secrets from each other. They were the Non Judging breakfast club after all, and they didn't judge each other. They would always be there for each other no matter what.

Just before Blair went to find Serena she was shocked to find her not so ex-boyfriend Cameron. She realized she hadn't told Cameron about the Empire State Building and choosing Chuck yet. She hadn't even broken things off with him yet. She knew it had to be done though, and this was something she had to do alone. She hoped Cameron would support her decision; she really did like him. But he wasn't Chuck, so her feelings for him where not as intense as they were for Chuck. She'd known it all along, whether or not she would've admitted it to herself at the time.

"Cameron, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously. Chuck took that as a cue to find and tell Nate the truth. He knew that Blair would need to talk to him alone; he owed her that much.

"I was wondering where you went off to. I thought we were having fun, but then you just left. Then I did a little asking around, and they said you were here, so I thought I would surprise you."

Blair gazed into his eyes nervously. She knew what she had to do would be difficult, and that he wouldn't be happy. But it was something that needed to be done for closure.

"Listen Cameron, there is something I have to tell you. I totally forgot, and for that I apologize, but Cameron, I...I uh", she began to hesitate a bit, not that she didn't doubt she made the right choice in choosing Chuck, I mean he was the love of her life after all, and she would always love him no matter what. She also knew this would be their last chance to make it work. There would be no third chance; it would either work this time, or it would be over for good.

Cameron started to know that something was up. "Blair what is it?" he asked. He thought things were going great, so he had wondered what changed, he had a feeling what Blair was about to do. "Blair just tell me what is going," he insisted.

"Cameron, you know I did like you right?" she replied, returning eye contact to her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"But?" he asked knowing there was something going on.

"But I love Chuck Bass. We have a complicated history, but he is the love of my life, and he really is trying to make things work this time. He is my great love after all, and he has made me happier than I have ever been," Blair replied and then looked away, avoiding eye contact from Cameron.

Cameron sighed "Are you sure this is what you want, Blair?" He looked into her eyes with concern. He really liked her, and since he met her at that party in Brooklyn, and saw Chuck Bass, he knew they had some kind of history. But if this is what she wanted, he would have to support it, even if he didn't like it.

"Yes, and I never meant to hurt you Cameron, I really did like you, just not the way I love Chuck." She gazed into his eyes, "Goodbye Cameron, I hope you find someone who makes you happy, you really do deserve it; you deserve to be happy. We both do and Chuck makes me happy, despite everything he's put me through." She meant it with such sincerity. She then kissed his forehead and let go. It was time to move on so she could build her future with Chuck.

…..

Chuck had gone to find Nate, who was sitting in the waiting room. Nate had just found out that Serena and Dan had kissed. Nate didn't know why he was surprised; they had history after all.

"Everything alright, Nathaniel?" Chuck prompted.

Things had been strained between them since spring, ever since Nate found out what Chuck did. Chuck had felt like he had no one in those months, but despite all of that, Nate was still Chuck's best friend. He had known Chuck his whole life, and could see through his smoked screen. Chuck hoped despite everything, they could still be there to support each other and put their differences a side. After all that's what best friends did, right?

"Not that I should take dating advice from you Chuck, but what the heck. I need a friend right now, and Dan certainly isn't a great one." He told Chuck," Why would a friend kiss his friend's girlfriend? Even if that girlfriend happens to be his ex-girlfriend, it still didn't make it right."

Chuck looked at Nate, who returned his gaze. Despite the conflict between them these last two months, Chuck was there for him, for moral support. "Look Nathaniel, if you want Serena then you have to talk to her face to face, show her you still love her, and tell Humphrey to back off. Or you can move on and try something new, and have a relaxing summer. The choice is yours."

Nate nodded and then gave a slight smile "Wow, Chuck that was actually the best advice you have ever given. I am surprised. And hey, I am sorry that Blair didn't meet you on top of the Empire State Building. I know how badly you wanted to fix things with her, but maybe it wasn't meant to be fixed, maybe you should move on now. We both know you could have any girl in New York you wanted."

Chuck then let out a slight grin, "Who said she didn't Nathaniel?" Chuck asked his best friend with his trademark smirk intact.

"I don't understand. You said you would only wait until 7:01; you said you would close your heart to her after then." Nate asked in confusion.

Chuck scoffed in response, "Nathaniel, I think you and I both know that Blair is it for me." He then looked Nate in the eye. "I knew if I had waited two minutes, that there was a chance she would not show up on time. If I really wanted another chance with Blair, I had to be willing to wait all night, if that is what it took. I told you I would fix my relationship, and that is what I did." He gave a slight smile in Nate's direction.

Nate then patted Chuck on the shoulder. "Congratulations man. So does this mean you two are back together?" he asked with curiosity.

Chuck then nodded before continuing "We are more than that, Nate I asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

Nate looked stunned in response. It had been only two months since everything had fallen apart between them. He had been caught in the battle between Chuck and Blair. He hoped it would work out this time. He also knew that if it didn't, they would not get another chance, and he didn't want to have to choose between his two closest friends again. "Wow, are you sure you two are ready for marriage?" He asked hoping for a straight answer.

"Before I fell for Blair, I never thought it would be possible to want marriage, but Blair changed that. She is the only one I would ever want to marry. If it were anyone else I doubt I would ever be ready, but with Blair it is different. I want to be the better man for her. I know it will take a lot of work from both of us, and I know it will take some time before we fully trust each other again, but I also know it will all be worth it in the end."

Nate smiled at his best friend. He was truly proud of him for this. Nate had known Chuck since Kindergarten, and in all the years he had known him, marriage just wasn't his forte. He could never imagine Chuck Bass, notorious womanizer, falling in love, let alone getting married. It was clear to him though. Blair was the most influential woman in Chuck's life, and a vital part of his transformation.

"Well, Chuck, I have to say, I am proud of you. I mean after what happened with Jack, I never thought things would be the same between all 4 of us again, but you have really proved yourself this time. I must say, I am glad about it. And do me a favor Chuck;don't mess it up." He then let out a slight chuckle, because he was happy for his friend. He then shook Chuck's hand and then gave him a big hug.

…..

Blair went to find Serena, who was in the lobby of the hospital. She just needed to get out of there. She knew that Nate would be furious once he found out that she and Dan had kissed. It was in the heat of the moment; she had just been so angry that Nate went behind her back and called the police. So she took comfort in Dan, and one thing lead to another. But she knew who exactly sent that Gossip Girl blast, it was Jenny Humphrey. She knew Jenny disliked her, but the fact that she would do this to her own brother disgusted Serena.

Blair went to the lobby to find Serena standing by the vending machine; she had just bought a pop tart. Blair wrinkled her nose at the thought of all those calories.

"Hey, S, how are you?" she asked with worry, as she braced Serena into a big hug.

"I'm okay. Just scared about what will happen when Nate finds out. I can't believe Jenny would do something like this." Serena stated with an annoyed look.

Blair looked in her friends eyes with worry. "Wait, Jenny did this? Where is she now, Brooklyn?" Blair asked with concern, she was going to give Jenny a piece of her mind, for messing with Nate and Serena. They were important to Blair and Jenny had another thing coming if she though Blair was just going to sit there and let Jenny mess with her best friends lives. She didn't mess with that and survive.

"I guess, yeah. I just can't believe she would to this to her friends, especially after Nate had been there for her through her struggles this year, and to her brother? I knew she hated me, but apparently she hates Dan too." Serena stated, things had been strained between her and Jenny lately, ever since Dorota and Vanya's wedding, when Jenny lied to Nate, when Serena called. Jenny was trying to sabotage their relationship, and Serena knew it, but she would be damned if Jenny was going to interfere with her and Nate. If they broke up it would be on their own terms, not Jenny's.

"I am so sorry, S. Is there anything I can do?" she had asked with worry in her eyes. The on thing about Blair is she cared about those she loved, no matter what. She hated seeing them hurt, and she would not let jenny continue to destroy her friend's lives, or even Dan's for that matter, even though she wasn't his biggest fan. What Jenny was doing to him was not fair.

"No, just be here for me is all I can ask for and tell me how things went with Chuck?" she asked her best friend with excitement, Serena always liked talking about relationships and boys with Blair because they supported and understood each other in that department.

"It went great, everything is perfect right now, that doesn't mean we don't have things we have to work through first though. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Blair had the brightest smile on her face. She always knew deep down she wanted to marry Chuck, he was the one for her; he was her everything. She always envisioned having a family with Chuck one day, and having a successful career with Chuck by her side.

Serena looked stunned by this news. "Wow, he proposed to you?" she asked in joy. "I must say I wasn't expecting that. But regardless, if that's what you want, then I am happy for you." She clarified. She truly was happy for her best friend, all she's every wanted is for Blair to be happy, and hoped one day to find some way that could make her happy, whether it be Nate, or somebody else.

"Of course this is what I want; why wouldn't it be? Chuck has always been the one for me; once I became involved with Chuck I knew he was the one. Nate and I only looked good on paper, but what Chuck and I have is more real." Blair stated in a snappy tone, she was hoping Serena wouldn't disapprove of her decision to marry Chuck, she needed the support of her best friend, and hoped Nate would support Chuck's decision as well. After all they are the Non Judging Breakfast Club, which means they did not judge. But lately she felt they were the Judging Breakfast Club, rather than the latter.

"Of course I support your decision Blair, I always support what you want, and I just want you to be happy B. It's just th..." she began to stutter, trying to find the right words, "It's just that I don't want to see you hurt again, after the Jack Bass Incident. Just make sure you're ready for this; both you and Chuck." She then embraced Blair into a supportive hug. She would support her best friend no matter what.

...

Blair and Chuck had then entered the delivery room where Dorota had had her baby; Eleanor and Cyrus were admiring the infant in Dorota's arms. Eleanor then heard Blair and Chuck come in; she was surprised to see Chuck enter the room. She knew something had happened between Chuck and Blair that made Blair ashamed of herself; she didn't know what it was though. She did not want to see her daughter hurt again. "Blair, how are you dear? Charles." She said very dryly to Chuck. She had liked Chuck until after the wedding and saw how ashamed Blair was of something she did, and she had a feeling it was something Chuck played a part in.

"Hello mother, this must be Ana." She stated more as a question, she now had to tell Eleanor her and Chuck's big news, and hoped Eleanor and Cyrus would support her decision to marry Chuck. She loved him, and hoped Eleanor would see that.

"Yes, isn't she beautiful?" Eleanor stated. And it was true Ana was a beautiful baby. She had Dorota's eyes and Blair had a feeling she would grow up to have a terrifying polish accent, much like Dorota herself did. _She would teach Ana that,_ thought Blair. She was happy for Dorota and Vanya, they had a simple, but pure love, and that worked for them. But Blair wanted something different; she wanted complicated, intense and consuming. She wanted unconditional, true love. She wanted someone that would fight for her until the end no matter what. Someone who wouldn't just give up, which Chuck had proven he wouldn't do. She understood that they had some matters they had to work through, but right now she was happy to be standing by the man she loved, and she couldn't be more content.

"Of course she is; she is Dorota and Vanya's child," Blair said with excitement. But she knew she could not hold off the news for much longer, she had to tell Eleanor and hoped Eleanor would be supportive of Blair. All the same, that did not mean she was not nervous; talking to her mother always made her nervous. "Mother, I have some news to tell you." Blair informed her; she had a nervous smile on her face. Eleanor knew something was up; she knew her daughter and she knew that whenever she had a nervous smile that there was something that Blair was afraid of telling her, or that she was afraid of how she would react.

"Blair what is it?" She demanded Blair to tell her. She just wanted Blair to rip it off like a band aid, and tell her what she wanted her to know.

"Mother, I am engaged to Chuck." She spat out, it was better to get the news over with. Blair began to swallow hard and tensely hoped her mother would be supportive. She was always nervous about how her mother would react. Eleanor always had a strong reaction too many things, but this one was kind of a big deal; this is the one that would shape her future. She knew Chuck was the one she wanted to be with, and if Eleanor would not support that, then she didn't need her. She would have the support of her fiancée and best friends. Serena and Nate, and that would be enough for her.

"What?" she said in a frightening and aggressive tone. Blair was holding back tears, forcing herself not to cry. "Blair, you cannot be serious. I admit when you and Charles first started dating, if you'd gotten engaged then I would have been happy for you. But Blair you were so hurt by him before Dorota's wedding, and I don't want to see it happen again. I won't let you marry him." She specified in a menacing tone.

Cyrus then walked up to Eleanor. He looked into her eyes, but Eleanor was refusing to look back at him. She was so angry that Blair was about to marry the man she thought was not worthy of her daughter. Cyrus then grabbed Eleanor's hand gently, and looked up at her. "Eleanor, my beloved, please look up at me." Eleanor finally retuned eye contact with her husband. "My dear, do you think Blair would have said yes, if she didn't think Chuck could make her happy?" Cyrus questioned her.

"Honestly, Cyrus I don't know what to think? All I know is Chuck broke her, and she hasn't been herself since Dorota's wedding. I want her to be happy, and Chuck is incapable of providing that." She said as she gave Chuck a threatening look.

"Eleanor that is enough," Cyrus snapped. He was getting frustrated with Eleanor now. As much as he loved Eleanor, he also loved Blair like one of his own, and family supported each other, no matter what. "This is Blair's decision, and I can tell she wants to marry Chuck and that she is happy. Otherwise she would not have said yes. I think Chuck wants to make her happy too, and I do think Chuck wants to change. He made a mistake, but he is trying to fix that now. Eleanor, I love you, but I love Blair like family too, and family doesn't talk to each other like that. We support each other." He said very caringly, hoping he could get through to Eleanor, he knew how determined she could be when she was angry, and how hard it was to get through to her, but he had to try.

Cyrus looked at Chuck and Blair. He then walked up to them to congratulate them, and went on to hug both Chuck and Blair. "Not enough," Cyrus replied in response, using his famous catch phrase. Cyrus loved using his catch phrase, and he was a hugger. That was part of why Blair loved Cyrus so much. He was there for her in ways Harold wasn't. As much as she loved her father, Cyrus was someone she could really talk to when she had a problem. "Congratulations you too, I will try and get through to your mother." He said very understandingly.

"Thank you," Chuck and Blair both said in unison. They both went to find Serena and Nate.

~To be continued

A/N: Hey, once again I want to say a big thank you to my Beta Reader, Ramper Bass, thank you so much for Beta'ing my story, and brain storming some ideas with me for this story. You rock! And thank you to my following reviewers, Cam, Moozana and Laylalared. It is your reviews that inspire me to write more, along with my Beta Ramper Bass, so thank you. If anyone read my original version of this story than you know it had many flaws to it, and inconsistencies, so I am here to tell you I am completely writing this story from scratch, not just editing, completely rewriting, I hope it will be better because of this. Carter will still be in this story, as will Raina Thorpe, but I have a different game plan for them than in the original version to the story. I have some exciting storylines planned out, and hope you will like them too. Thank you for your support, and please R & R


	3. Resolution and New Beginnings

Synopsis: AU of Season 3 Finale what if chuck waited for blair on top of the empire state building will start with the the season 3 finale everything after that is AU and completely disregards Dair and Blouis. what Happens when people from Chuck's past and present threaten to Destroy Chuck and what matters most to him will his Relationship with Blair be able to survive their Wrath.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl, it's characters, or anything related to the show, all righted belong to the CW, Warner Bros. Television, cecily von ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage.

**Chapter 3 (Resolution)**

Nate saw Serena sitting in the waiting area as he was still waiting for his best friends to finish talking to Blair's mother. He also knew it must not have gone as well as they hoped if it was taking this long. Nate sat down beside Serena and gave her a disapproving look. "We need to talk, Serena." He said in a short-tempered tone. Nate had been furious with both Serena and Dan, he didn't know why he was surprised about the kiss, but he was, I mean after all Dan was Serena's first love, and what they shared was a big love, but it still hurt him.

"Nate can we talk about it later?" Serena pleaded with no luck. She just wanted to be there for her best friends and didn't want to have this conversation right now. She knew it would be a tough conversation; one that she knew would put a strain on their relationship.

"No Serena, we can't. You kissed your ex-boyfriend, and you want to talk about it later," He growled angrily. Nate couldn't believe she wanted to avoid talking, I mean she was the one who kissed his friend, if he could even call Dan that right now. But the fact that she wanted to pretend it never happened baffled him. She kissed someone else, not Nate, and her ex of all people. That was something he couldn't just let go.

Serena then sighed, not knowing exactly what to say. She knew there would be consequences of her kiss with Dan, but right now she just wanted to focus on Chuck and Blair's engagement. "I know Nate, and I am sorry. But for right now can't we just focus on Chuck and Blair's engagement." She tried to plead with Nate but he was not willing to let this slide, or for the conversation to be postponed until another time, they needed to talk about what happened, and they both knew it.

"I am sorry Serena, but no, we need to talk about this now. Why would you kiss Dan of all people? You're ex-boyfriend." Nate questioned.

Serena took a deep breath before answering, she hesitated before replying "I don't know, I mean I was so angry at you for turning my father into the police, and Dan was there for me, I don't know I-I just guess it was familiar territory, and he was just there for me, as a friend, and one thing lead to another."

"Oh, so that is your excuse? He was a friend and it just happened. People don't kiss because of familiar territory, or because their hurt, they kiss because they have feelings for each other. So do you still have feelings for Dan, Serena?" Nate asked her very enraged.

Serena swallowed hard. She knew Nate would be angry, she just didn't think he would be that angry, and it made her uneasy. They had been friends for a long time, and hoped they always would be, despite the kiss. "No." she hesitated "I…I don't know, maybe?" she answered more as a question, the truth is she didn't really know what the kiss meant either. "It's just I felt so betrayed by you when you called the police on my father, and Dan has always been a good friend, that I don't know, I just took comfort in someone who I felt was a friend to me. But the truth is I don't know what it meant, me and Dan tried to make it work, but couldn't. I love you Nate, not Dan, at least not any longer, not from the time we broke up senior year." She answered hoping to put this behind them. She had to face facts now, Nate and Serena were over now, and the sooner she faced that, the better for everyone.

"Well where do we go from here Serena, how do we move past this?" he asked Serena wanting to move forward in their relationship, but the truth is he never knew with Serena van Der Woodsen.

Serena sighed before answering "I think we need to find ourselves first, maybe spending some time a part will do us some good, it's not you, it's…" Nate than cut her off

"Wow, it's not you, it's me." Nate was baffled she was using that excuse, that was the most common excuse for a breakup he had heard, he didn't think he would be the one who had broken up with Serena with the most used excuse in breakup 101 the it's not you, it's me excuse. It was the one excuse that irritated him; he didn't know how any couples bought that excuse, it was old, and over used. He then continued "That is the excuse you are going to use? You know what Serena, yes it is you. I think it is great that you want to spend some time to figure things out, but if you're out, you're out. I am not going to spend the whole summer to figure things out." He said infuriated. He found it in his heart to give her another chance, a clean slate, and she ends things with him. That angered him, so if she was going to breakup with him temporarily as far as he was concerned he was out for good.

She than kissed him on the forehead as a goodbye kiss and then left the hospital.

Blair and Chuck had decided they wanted to invite Serena and Nate to Paris. They knew things would be difficult between Serena and Nate, but that they felt was important to not let it ruin their circle, the non-judging breakfast club. They wanted to fix things between Nate and Serena, and they felt getting them to talk in Paris would be the perfect way to do it. Chuck would invite Nate, and Blair would invite Serena to Paris. After that they would figure out how to get them in the next step on how to get them to interact, perhaps even get them back together. She figured they had broken up based off the tone in the room.

…..

Blair and Serena where packing for Blair's vacation, were Blair planned on inviting Serena to join her and Chuck.

"How are you S.?" Blair inquired.

"I don't really know, but at least I won't be distracted by boys, I need some time to figure things out." Serena replied honestly. After her and Nate broke up, she knew she needed time to figure things out. No boys, just her figuring out what to do next with her life. She had applied to Columbia, hoping to put her academic career first, before boys, and for the first time that felt like a smart decision, an adult decision.

"Serena what you need is to balance boys with your future, like me and Chuck do. Sure we hit a rough patch last spring, but he is really trying to make things work this time, we found a way to find balance between our relationship and our inspirations and work. He even told me he has a big surprise for me when I get home." Blair said blissfully. She had wondered what it was, she was already engaged to Chuck, so what other surprise could he have in store? "You're Serena Van Der Woodsen. You shouldn't stop looking for love just because you lost it, which is why you are coming with me and Chuck into the belly of the beast, Paris."

"What? What are you talking about? This is your vacation with Chuck; I don't want to ruin your summer together, newly engaged." Serena replied. She didn't want to get in the way of their engagement, and ruin their vacation, and their visit to Harold and Roman.

Blair and Chuck wanted to visit with them, and try and get their help in convincing Eleanor about the engagement, since she had been bitter towards Chuck since they revealed the news, and that really upset her, she did not want her mother to hate Chuck. He made a big mistake in the spring, and he was doing everything in his power to fix it. She had hoped her mother would come around in time, and support her and Chuck. Right now she needed a vacation with her best friends, and Fiancée. So inviting Serena and Nate along would do just that, but the only way she knew Serena would agree is if she left out the fact that Chuck was inviting Nate alone too, and she wanted them to have resolution, maybe even a reconciliation if they had anything to say about it.

"It is fine Serena, I talked to Chuck about it, and he is fine with it." She left out the fact that she and Chuck were inviting Nate to tag along too. She wanted peace between the four of them, and that meant that she had to lie to Serena to get them to come with them, and to talk.

"Okay, fine. As long as you promise me coming along won't interfere with your summer with Chuck." Serena pleaded to her best friend. Serena loved Paris, but as much as she loved Paris, she also didn't want to get in the way of Chuck and Blair's summer in Paris, nor would she allow it to, this was their first summer engaged.

"I promise S, plus I need my best friend by my side, as well." Blair convinced Serena, "You need this Serena; a summer in Paris will do you some good."

"I think I really need this," Serena replied and went in for a hug.

"Everything is going to be okay, S." She stated sympathetically.

"I know it will, especially with my best friend by my side. They then began to pack their suitcase for Paris.

…..

Chuck and Nate were in the penthouse suite at the Empire. Chuck was packing for summer in Paris, with the intent of inviting Nate; he just needed to find the right opportunity to do so. He knew Nate was hurt about what transpired between him and Serena, and he wanted to help. He had hoped putting him and Serena in the same room was going to work, for all four of them. They needed each other, and if the two of their best friends weren't on speaking terms then that would damage the Non Judging Breakfast Club as a whole, and he couldn't let that happen. "So what are your plans for the summer Nathaniel?" Chuck asked casually, hoping that he had no plans so he could invite him to Paris, that way it would be the four of them again. He would be damned if he was going to let Dan Humphrey interfere with that.

"Nothing much, I thought I would just hang out in the city, as a New York bachelor. A bachelor, who doesn't have to answer to anyone, I just need a summer to clear my head, particularly after everything that happened between me and Serena, it is exactly what I need," he answered as honestly as he could, hoping he could avoid talking about her for as long as possible.

"Well how about you come with me and Blair instead, in Paris." Chuck offered. He hoped Nate would accept his offer, their plan depended on it, and that means he had to leave out the fact that Serena was coming as well.

"Thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't want to interfere with your summer in Paris with Blair," Nate replied back, declining Chuck's offer. He wanted to clear his head, Paris would be the perfect place to do that, after all Paris was the city of love and what better way to find a rebound than the city of love itself. However he didn't want to ruin Chuck and Blair's summer in Paris, especially now that they were engaged and to be married.

"Nathaniel, I already talked to Blair, and she if fine with it, so don't think for one second you are imposing, she would love to have you with us for the summer." He stated to his best friend, he was nervous Nate was going to decline his offer, and they wanted their best friends back to talking terms again, which means Nate needed to say yes to his offer.

"Well, if your offering, I would love too," Nate replied enthusiastically "I really think I need this man." He then went to pat Chuck on the back. Nate then began too pack for Paris, with no idea what he was in for, or what Chuck and Blair's intentions were for inviting their best friends.

"I have to see Lily before I head off to Paris, I have business to discuss with her, and of course to tell her the news, she doesn't know yet." Chuck told Nate, he wasn't sure how or when he was going to tell her about his engagement to Blair. Everyone else he and Blair had told hadn't reacted with how they hoped, so a part of him was nervous to tell his step-mother. Lily had always been there for him, she always supported his decisions, and hoped that wouldn't stop now.

"Well, good luck man." Nate said happily. He truly was happy for his best friends, and he couldn't wait to spend the summer celebrating with them.

…..

Blair was now packed for Paris, the truth is she couldn't wait to get out of New York for a few days, and spend it with her best friends in the city of love, Paris. She thought she would try and reason with Eleanor before she left, she thought. She wanted her mother to be at her wedding with Chuck, and to support her decision, but she was skeptical for the time being. She found Eleanor sitting in the kitchen reading a fashion magazine, when Blair cleared her throat to speak "Mother, can I speak with you for a minute."

"Of course, dear, what is it?" She questioned her daughter, but deep down she knew exactly what Blair wanted to talk to her about. It was about her engagement to Chuck Bass, she really couldn't understand why they would have become engaged, so soon after their breakup. It was one thing to get back together and figure things out, but it was another to start planning their future as husband and wife so soon after they got back together, and she didn't understand that.

"I want to talk to you about me and Charles; I want you to support my decision to marry Charles; he makes me happy, so why can't you support that?" She asked very calmly, she was hoping she would be able to get through to Eleanor, she wasn't easy to convince, once she had her mind set on something. Thank goodness, she had the help of Cyrus. He was helping her get through to Eleanor, and he was very supportive of her.

"Because, dear, I don't want to see you hurt again. I want you to be happy, I just don't think Charles is the one that can make that happen." She replied as calmly and supportively as she could. Even though she didn't know the full story behind their breakup, she still knew it had hurt Blair, and didn't want to see it happen again.

"I am not asking for your permission, all I am asking is that you support me and Charles, and our future together. We're in a good place now, he's really trying, mother." She told her mother as peacefully as she could, trying to force herself not to explode in anger, it was difficult to get through to her.

Cyrus then interrupted Eleanor. "Eleanor, sweetheart. This is Blair's decision, and I admit Chuck really is making an effort," Cyrus pointed out, he never knew what went down between Chuck and Blair in the spring, but what he did know is that Chuck loved Blair, and was making an effort. He really wanted to make it work with Blair, and Cyrus knew that. He just hoped Eleanor would see it the same way.

"Cyrus, I just don't want to see my daughter hurt again, that is all. Because if he did, I don't know what I would do, I couldn't bear it." She replied sadly. She knew Chuck loved Blair, and vice-versa, but she also knew that he had devastated her, and did not want to see that happen again.

"Mother, I promise you, he won't. He is really trying to fix it, and he has been really great so far. I just hope you will see that in time." Blair then went to hug her mother, and Cyrus. She hoped her mother would give them a chance, in time. She also knew where Eleanor was coming from, because if it was in the spring, she would totally have agreed with her mother. She also has seen the change Chuck has been going through, and how he was maturing. "I will see you in Paris, in a few weeks." Eleanor then nodded in response.

…..

Chuck was all packed and stopped by the Van Der Woodsen apartment to see Lily, who still had no idea what was going on. He also had business to discuss with her. He spotted Lily with Rufus discussing something; he imagined it must be important, when Lily spotted Chuck. "Charles, how are you?" she greeted.

"I am good; do you have time to talk? Or did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked skeptically, the last thing he wanted to do was interrupt an important conversation she was having with her husband.

Lily then looked at her husband, "Rufus, do you mind if I speak with Charles?" she asked her husband supportively. He then nodded in agreement.

They then went into her office, which was also his father's old office. "Is everything okay, Charles?" Lily asked very concerned, she figured something must be up, if he wanted to talk. Chuck was usually someone who kept to himself, but regardless she was happy Chuck felt he could talk to her if something was bothering him.

"Everything is great, Lily. I just wanted to talk to you about a couple things, before I leave for the summer." He answered her optimistically.

"Well, whatever it is, I am glad you know you can talk to me about it. You are family to me Charles, you know that right? So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lily questioned, with a smile on her face.

"Well, I wanted to tell you first of all, that I am spending the summer in Paris, with Blair." He told his stepmother eagerly.

Lily then had a big smile on her face, before asking "So are you and Blair, back together?"

Chuck then nodded in response "Yes, and more importantly, we are engaged. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. The truth is I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I know I have a lot to make up for though." Chuck responded honestly. Even though things were going great between them, and how far he had come these past weeks, he still knew he had a long way he still had to go. It was worth it though, for the women, he loved.

Lily had a big smile on her face, she at that moment was happy for Chuck, and went to hug her step-son. "Charles, I have to admit, you have grown up so much, since High School. You are sure this is what you want though? Of course I support you though; always have, always will."

"Of course, if it was anyone else, I probably wouldn't be so sure, but with Blair it is different. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I want to make it up to her, my mistakes from the spring, even if it takes me the rest of my life, she is worth it," He answered as honestly as he possibly could.

Lily was truly happy for her step-son, Chuck had always been family to her, and now she was happy that he was happy, that meant everything to Lily. She did have a feeling that this wasn't completely all that Chuck wanted to talk to her about, she had a feeling there was something else on the agenda too. She then asked "You said there was something else you wanted to talk to me about?" she inquired.

"Yes, of course. Lily I want to sell my Hotel to you, and only you, not Bass Industries."

Lily looked confused, so she had to ask "May I ask why if you don't mind? That Hotel meant everything to you Charles." She asked concerned. It wasn't like Chuck to sell the Empire, of course she had no idea what went down between Jack, Elizabeth, Blair, Chuck and the Hotel. She just wanted to make sure this is what he certainly wanted; if it was she would support him.

"Of course, Lily, I just want to move forward, and that hotel is holding me back. After everything that went down with my Uncle Jack regarding that Hotel. I need to let it go, in order to move forward, so Blair and I can have a fresh start. I also spoke with the Board of Bass Industries, and I have already started looking into buying another Hotel. He stated proudly.

"Oh, well whichever one it is, I am sure it will do well with you under the helm," she replied enthusiastically, "Which one if you don't mind me asking." She questioned, hoping Chuck would tell her. She was glad Chuck was talking with her about his personal and professional life. She always saw Chuck as a Son, even though they weren't blood related, he was family to her.

"Well, promise me you won't tell anyone, especially not Blair yet. I want it to be a surprise when she gets back." Lily then nodded in response, he then continued "The St. Regis Palace. I also am going to rename it Waldorf-Bass Palace, in her honour. The Board said it was important to change the name, and what better name then the new owner, and his future bride." Chuck stated optimistically.

"That is a very prestigious hotel, Charles. Are you sure that is the right Hotel? I mean I know your father owned the Palace, and when you inherited his Company the Hotel with it, but managing a whole Hotel that big, will be a lot of work." She asked curiously. She knew Chuck would be up for the task, but that Hotel was one of the most prestigious hotels in Manhattan, possible even the world.

"Lily that is the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I have decided along with the Board of Bass Industries, that I am ready to take over Bass Industries, as its official CEO. However I told them that when I take over in the fall, I wanted you to represent the board of Directors as its Chairwomen of the Board. I would hire someone to run the hotel of course." He confirmed.

"I am happy to sign over control of Bass Industries to you, Charles. It is a lot of work, but I know you will be up for it. You will do wonders at Bass Industries. She stated joyfully. "Well good Luck, Charles. Have a wonderful summer. I will see you when you get back in the fall. I will get the paperwork done." She went to hug Chuck supportively in that moment. She was truly proud at the progress Chuck had made in that moment, both professionally and emotionally.

…..

Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate were waiting for Chuck's limo, which would arrive any minute; they all stood there in silence while waiting. Nate and Serena couldn't believe Chuck and Blair had invited both of their best friends, knowing that things were strained between Serena and Nate; they didn't know why they were surprised though. Chuck and Blair were known as the King and Queen of scheme, and there was a reason they were given that title. They were the masters when it came to scheming, they should have known better that there would be a caveat when it came to their best friends, and they should have known better.

Just then the Limo pulled up, and Arthur greeted them "Mr. Bass, Ms. Waldorf, Ms. Van Der Woodsen and Mr. Archibald." He had gotten to know Blair Waldorf quite well, and knew Chuck was quite fond of her, he also met Nate a few times, but this was his first time meeting Serena Van Der Woodsen.

All four of them got in the back of the limo, there was champagne waiting for them in the back to celebrate their engagement, and Chuck had requested it personally. He had also hoped his best friends would celebrate too, and put their differenced aside.

Arthur then began to pull out of the parking spot, and start heading to the tarmac where the Bass Private Jet was waiting for the four of them.

Nate then broke the silence of the awkwardness between the four of them "What is she doing here?" he barked, glaring at Chuck.

Serena glared at Nate "My best friend invited me, and obviously yours did too. I have as much of a right to be here, as you do," she stated enraged.

"Can you guys stop fighting right now, this vacation isn't about you. It is about me and Blair, and our engagement. Yes Blair and I invited you both, we wanted to celebrate with our best friends, and we also wanted to give you two an opportunity to do what you weren't doing yourselves, talk." Chuck snapped at his best friends, this fighting was just driving him and Blair up the wall. He knew things were tough between them, but he thought they would put that aside for the summer at least, and hopefully by summer's end they would be on speaking terms, he knew this was going to be tougher to achieve than he had envisioned originally.

Nate and Serena looked at their best friends and nodded in agreement "Al right, we will put our differences aside for you two, we want you to have a good vacation, we're sorry, we didn't mean for our fighting to get in the way." Nate then nodded in agreement.

Blair then looked at Nate and Serena; she sighed and then responded "You know you two can't avoid each other forever, right?" She questioned them "You two will need to talk, you know this right? I want us to be a united front again, just the four of us, the non-judging breakfast club. We don't judge, remember?" Blair reminded them. She just wanted things go back to the way they were, if Chuck and Blair could make things work after what had happened between them in the spring, then why Nate and Serena couldn't, she thought.

"We know, but not today. We just want to celebrate with our best friends, okay." Nate pleaded.

"Okay, but you're talking this summer, even if I have to force you." Blair stated matter of factly. If there was one thing about Blair Waldorf, she always kept her promise, no matter what, she never broke them.

The limo then pulled up to the tarmac, where the Bass Jet was waiting, they pulled out all of their luggage, they were then greeted by the pilot if that was going to fly the Bass Jet, then they got into their seats on the jet. Soon they would be in Paris.

**~To be continued**

**A/N: Okay, I have to be honest, this isn't my greatest work, either way, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for taking so long to update, going forward, I wanted to let you know I will have each chapter up by 7-14 days' timeframe, especially with the fall starting again. I want to say a huge thank you to my Beta Reader Ramper Bass, thank you for helping me come up with ideas for future chapters, and for beta'ing thins story, I have some exciting storylines coming up, which I hope will be better than this one. But, I hope some of you will enjoy it. Next Chapter will take place in Paris, and the Paris Chapter will be a two parter, and to be split into two Chapters. I also want to say a big thank you to my following reviewers Sparkleyangel and Moozana, it is your reviews that inspire me to keep writing, and want to make this story as best as it can be. Also thanks to all those who favorites and subscribed to this story, it means a lot to me. Until next chapter, please Read, Review, Subscribe and Favorite. I also welcome guest reviews, just make sure they are respectful, I don't mind negative reviews, as long as it is in the form of constructive criticism, and not hate, theirs been quite a bit of that going on recently, if you don't have anything constructive to say, or is mean, the review will not be posted. Also please keep in mind, that I am anew writer, so you can't expect me to get that many reviews, and also please keep in mind you wouldn't want someone doing the same to your stories. I hope to have the next chapter up really soon.**


	4. Summer in Paris, Part 1

**Synopsis:** AU of Season 3 Finale what if chuck waited for blair on top of the empire state building will start with the the season 3 finale everything after that is AU and completely disregards Dair and Blouis. what Happens when people from Chuck's past and present threaten to Destroy Chuck and what matters most to him will his Relationship with Blair be able to survive their Wrath.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl, it's characters, or anything related to the show, all righted belong to the CW, Warner Bros. Television, cecily von ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage.

**Warning:** I bumped the rating up to M for obvious reasons, contains smut in this chapter. Also please bare with me, if it isn't good this is the very first scene like this I have ever written, and I hoped I did it justice, please let me know what you think!

Chapter 4 (Summer in Paris Part 1)

* * *

It was late in the evening; they had just arrived at the Hotel De Crillion. Chuck had reserved the Penthouse suite for all four of them; however Serena and Nate had decided to get separate rooms. They figured Chuck and Blair would want to spend some time alone, and celebrate their engagement. Not to mention they would be scarred for life if they walked in on Chuck and Blair; they already had to deal with enough of that at the Empire; they couldn't handle it while on vacation.

The Hotel de Crillion was unlike any hotel in Paris, or even all of France for that matter. The staff was extremely hospitable. Chuck's real estate connections really paid off; just a few weeks ago no reservations had even been made, because technically they were still broken up at that point. Most of the staff told him that he had to make reservations months in advance. Then he asked to speak to the hotel owner. The owner was very accommodating to begin with, but when he found out that it was real estate tycoon Chuck Bass himself, he flipped out at his staff, telling them that he was one of the most successful men in the hotel business. Bottom line he assured Chuck he would pull some strings to make sure he got the Penthouse Suite in advance for the summer.

Chuck and Blair had checked into their Penthouse Suite, unpacked all of their luggage, eaten dinner at their favorite restaurant in Paris. Then they went back to their suite for the night. They were finally in Paris, the most romantic city in the world, so they decided to spend a romantic evening together.

Blair stared into Chuck's eyes "Hey," she said seductively. She always had a strong hold on Chuck, and she knew how to use that to her advantage. She wanted their first night in Paris as an engaged couple to be as special and romantic as the first night they had spent as a couple.

"Hey," he responded back, with his trademark smirk intact. He wanted to spend the night with his fiancée and forget about everything else until another day.

"You know it's just the two of us, here alone." She reminded him as she nibbled at his ear playfully, "in the city of love" she said practically purring at him.

"I like how you think Waldorf. I suppose I can have a night off, with my beautiful Fiancée," he winked back seductively.

Blair went in to kiss Chuck passionately her lips crashing with his; he then pulled Blair closer to him as she began to loosen his purple tie. She then unbuttoned his dress shirt after taking off his suit as she begun to make her way to his belt Chuck starting kissing the nape of her neck, as everyone knew that was Chuck's kryptonite. There was something about the nape of Blair's neck that made Chuck's heart skip a beat, or maybe it was the strength of Blair's hold on Chuck's heart, no one else had compared to her.

Chuck began to make his way to her blouse as he unbuttoned her blouse displaying her lacy black bra. Blair responded by tracing kisses around his neck moaning his name, as she unbuckled his belt and slide down his pants, as Chuck started moaning Blair's name he t hitched up her pencil skirt. They continued to remove the remainder of each other's clothes as they made their way to their bed in the suite. Blair brought out Chuck's more passionate side as he kissed her stomach and started to work his way up as he begun to harden, feeling aroused; Blair always had that effect on him. Chuck slid inside her, with fiery passion, yet he was gentle with her, and they made love like he never had with anyone else; it had a passion he never felt for anyone but her.

They reached their climax in unison, and moments later cuddled next to each other. Blair began to run circles around Chuck's chest with her fingers as Chuck began twirling her deep brown curls, they looked each other in the eyes passionately with love in their eyes.

"Chuck," Blair started to speak.

"Blair? Is everything all right?" he asked concerned. He could sense the hesitation in her voice, so knew something was on her mind.

"Of course, just promise me that we will never lose this," she started to say as she locked eyes with Chuck "promise me we will never lose this kind of passion, and we won't become boring," Blair asked Chuck, hoping he would assure her.

"Hey," as he returned her gaze, he then began to caress her face with the palm of his hands. "Blair, look at me. We could never be boring. We aren't now and we won't be in the future. How could we? We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck." He reminded her.

A smile slowly spread across her face, in such a way that made Chuck's heart melt. He loved seeing Blair happy.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you by my side?" Chuck asked teasingly.

"I guess I just have that effect on people, especially the great Chuck Bass." She mocked teasingly caressing Chuck's chest. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other in their arms

Chuck had left some documents by the bed in the penthouse suite; when Blair noticed them lying around, she knew that she probably shouldn't snoop around Chuck's things. A relationship was built on trust after all, and she needed to trust Chuck if they ever had a chance of making it work this time. A part of Blair told herself that she needed to trust Chuck, and not snoop into his personal belongings, but the other part of her had to know what was in that envelope; she was possessive like that. A few seconds later, Blair opened it, and was shocked by what was inside.

They were document for the Empire Hotel, relinquishing ownership of his Hotel to Lily Humphrey, signed by Chuck. On the next page she found financial documents for a new project for Bass Industries, a project Chuck himself was working on. Since when was Chuck so involved in Bass Industries? She noticed, according to the financial statement for Bass Industries, that he had spent more than one hundred million dollars. What kind of project could cost more than one hundred million dollars?

She immediately thought the worst. She figured Chuck was going to betray her again, meaning he would be breaking his pact with her, when he had promised to put her, before himself or the company. What if he only cares about making more money, and only wanted to marry her for show, and not for love? That thought frightened her; after everything she had been through with Chuck last spring, she couldn't have her heart broken again. He had betrayed her for the same hotel he was currently selling after all. What if Chuck just needed a wife for public? She hated the thought of that.

Just then Chuck woke up, only to see Blair's angry expression, and her holding the envelope meant for Chuck. When he saw Blair's face, he knew she wasn't happy about it; Chuck swallowed hard.

"Care to explain yourself, Bass." She said in an enraged tone. She practically was seething. "You know this whole time I thought you had changed, but you still only care about your work. Selling the hotel you betrayed me for? I should have known that this time wouldn't be any different." She screeched at him.

"Blair." He called out, trying to figure out how to explain himself, without giving too much info; he wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted them to have a fresh start. He never expected her to find out, or to explode like she did, with so much anger, he knew it had to be building up inside from last spring. Maybe they weren't going to make it work this time. Maybe it was inevitable for things to end between them, but the thought of losing her, had scared him beyond explanation. He loved her, and didn't know what he would do with himself if he ever lost her.

"Don't Blair me," she snapped back, trying to hold back her tears, "I thought this time would be different. I thought you had changed. I should have known I would be wrong about you this time."

"Blair, it's not what you think. I wish I could tell you, but you're going to have to wait until we get back to New York. You will understand, I promise you."

"Why, so you can betray me for another business deal?" She snapped back.

She had then just realized what she said was probably uncalled for, without any proof at least. But she was so angry with Chuck that she wasn't thinking straight. She was thinking with her head right now, rather than with her heart.

"Blair, I thought we were trying to move past that. I gave you my word that you come first, before my company, or my hotel." He tried to reassure her, with no success.

"How can I know that? My heart wants to believe you, believe that you have changed, but my head says that I need you to prove that I can trust you, so tell me, why should I trust you?" She replied with anger, almost at the verge of tears in her eyes.

"Because, I gave you my word and because I promise to love you with all my heart." He begged.

"If what you say is true, then you will give me space for the day. When you're ready to tell me what is going on, then I will try to understand. If not, then we may as well end things, before we both get hurt." She responded, "I will be at the Louvre if you change your mind," she stated giving him an ultimatum, much like Chuck had done with the Empire State Building, before they got engaged.

She then kissed Chuck softly on the forehead, before heading to the Louvre. He wanted to tell Blair the truth, but knew Blair probably needed some time to clear her head, to figure things out, and he had to respect that.

He then grabbed her arms and gently caressed them "Blair," he began locking eyes with hers "when we get back to New York, I promise you it will all make sense, this is part of my surprise that I was telling you about, please trust me. I am asking you to do this for me, for us, please trust me", he pleaded, but Blair wouldn't hear it.

"Chuck, when you're ready to commit to me, and not to your work, then we'll talk," she snapped coldly in an icy cold tone, which even surprised Chuck. She knew she was upset, she just didn't think she would be this angry at him. He now felt like a fool thinking he could do something nice, without people thinking the worst of him and knew with the incident last spring he only had himself to blame for that. Still it hurt him seeing her upset like this, it broke his heart and he only wanted her to be happy, he felt like he was failing in that department and that pained him.

"Blair", he spoke as she began to walk out, "let me explain"

"Say what, how your work is more important to you than me. Whatever you want to say, I wouldn't believe you anyways; today shows that you can't be trusted," as a tear began to stream down your face "It's time to accept that your just like your father, you want to marry your work, not me." She said with sadness in her eyes.

"That's not true; give me a chance to prove that's not how I feel anymore, that it's only you I want." Chuck pleaded

"I'm sorry Chuck, but I have seen all I needed, this is proof enough for me, you have until the end of the day to decide, me, or your work," She demanded, "if you're not ready to commit to me fully, then it's over for good this time, and you won't get another chance." She snarled. She then stormed out angrily.

Blair had arrived at the Louvre. The Louvre had always been a place where she could calm down when she was in Paris; it was her safe haven. She heard her phone ring, "Hey, S."

"B, where are you? I saw you weren't with Chuck this morning."

She sighed "I don't really want to talk about it right now, I am at the Louvre. I just need some space from Chuck right now."

"B, what's wrong? What did my brother do this time?" Serena asked concerned. "I thought things were going well."

"They were, until this morning, I found out he is selling the Empire, and I don't know, I thought he was doing it to make more money; that it's all he was concerned about, more than me." She replied with sorrow in her eyes.

"Did you ask him about it, maybe it is not what you think, maybe he has a reason for not telling you?"

"Well, whatever it is, maybe I am not ready to hear it right now; I just need some space right now. I'll talk to you later S."

"Okay, bye B, and talk to him. You should at least here him out, let him explain." She said as she hung up the phone.

Blair was just admiring a painting in front of her, when she saw a handsome stranger with a French accent. "I see you like Monet?" the stranger asked with a bright smile.

"I adore Monet," Blair corrected. "My name Is Blair," she greeted.

"I am Louis, Louis Grimaldi." He introduced himself

Blair looked in surprise she knew that name, the Grimaldi's, as in the royal family of Monaco. She always dreamed of meeting royalty. But now she wanted Chuck, and couldn't live in the fairy tale; she gave that up after High School.

"I've seen you here around before," he replied. "I tried to gather the courage to ask you out. Dinner, say around 9." He asked.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, Blair was still engaged last time she checked, and even though they got into an argument, she was not going to go out with someone just to make him jealous. Although, she did love to see Chuck get jealous.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date." He answered calmly, hoping Blair would say yes. Just then Chuck walked up, he had decided he was going to tell Blair the truth, with what was going on, hoping she would understand better. Louis saw the younger man, and wondered who he was.

Blair spotted Chuck, and realized it might be a little fun to tease him, so she pretended to flirt with him, which got on Chuck's nerves a little, he had to admit this guy was making Chuck jealous, and he wanted to punch this guy for flirting with his Fiancée. He walked up to Louis and punched him in the nose.

Blair gasped at seeing Chuck do that, she had never seen Chuck get this jealous before, Louis got up with a bleeding nose "Hey, what did you do that for? Who are you anyways?"

"You mean to say you don't know I am? I'm Chuck Bass, even Europeans and royalty must know what that means. And that is my Fiancée you were just flirting with." He said jealously. He was shocked Louis didn't know who he was; his father Bart Bass did some business deals with them, when he was still alive.

"Wait, you and Blair are engaged?" he asked in shock, then he looked at her ring finger, and saw a sparkly ring from Harry Winston, he had been too distracted by her beauty, that he wasn't even paying attention to that. "It's not like I knew that, and frankly if you paid more attention to her then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation." Why did all the good ones have to be taken, he thought. He wanted her badly, she was so beautiful and undoubtedly one of the most magnificent woman he had ever seen, and now she was about to be married; that made him a bit jealous of Chuck Bass. He had heard the Bass name before, his family did business with Bart Bass, they wold him some property in Monaco.

"Louis, I know you mean well, I do. But next time, make sure I am not involved with someone first. I know you don't seem to like Chuck, but he truly makes me happy, I love him. Try to understand that." She assured him. She then looked at Chuck; she hoped she was going to get an explanation about earlier this time.

"Chuck, what are you doing here, I thought I said only to come if you were going to explain the truth to me." Blair demanded.

"That is why I came. Look Blair I didn't want you to find out that way, I wanted it to be a surprise when we got home," he explained "I am selling the Empire, so we can have a clean slate. I should have done it last spring, when Jack made me chose, I should have chosen you. I was an idiot not to." He explained apologetically.

"And why should I believe you Chuck, you lied to me, how do I know this isn't a lie."

"Because, I love you, and I don't want to lose you again. I also came all the way here, you said only come if I wanted to commit to you, and that's why I'm here," he then locked eyes with her "No more work, until we get back to Manhattan." He assured her.

"I guess, I can do that, but don't lie to me again, okay, Chuck?" she demanded from him.

"Okay, I promise. No more secrets, look Blair, I know you have a hard time trusting me given our history and all, I probably would have done the same. I'm glad you know the truth now." he stated.

Then she went in to kiss him passionately.

"So, who knew Chuck Bass could get jealous," she teased Chuck.

"Well, now you do, and that is all that matters," he replied as he pulled Blair in for another kiss. He then deepened the kiss; he loved Blair, and he would do anything not to lose her again. "I would do it again, if It meant keeping you, because I don't know what I would do without you." He responded.

* * *

Serena had been waiting for her date that Blair had arranged, and he was 30 minutes late. From what Blair had told her, he was French, he was charming, and yet he was the complete opposite of Nate, and she needed that. She checked her watch again waiting patiently for him to show, Serena had a feeling she was getting stood up, and that disappointed her.

Nate saw Serena sitting by her table. The truth is he was waiting for a date too; she was a beautiful blonde. He was really looking forward to this date, and it was the perfect cure for post-Serena. She was polite, and Nate always had a thing for blondes. What Nate thought was weird though, is his date was arranged at the exact same restaurant as Serena's date, Chuck had arranged the date for him. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn this was a Chuck and Blair scheme first hand.

"Let me guess, your date stood you up too?" Nate had asked Serena

"Yes, you too I am guessing?" She questioned back, giving a slight smile.

Nate nodded in response, he knew something was fishy about this date, and now he knew why. It was arranged by his best friends. He remembered the whole reason they were invited was so that they could talk, and that is when he figured this date was a scheme.

"Does this feel like this date was a setup to you." He asked her.

"What do you mean." She asked confused.

"Well, just that both of our dates mysteriously stand us up, without an explanation, at the exact same time, at the exact same restaurant." He replied, reciting his suspicions to her.

"Yeah, that is a bit weird, you don't think this was Chuck and Blair, do you?" she questioned.

"I wouldn't put it past them," he snarled.

Just then both Serena and Nate had spotted Chuck and Blair sitting at the table outside the restaurant, peeking inside, seeing how their plan was going. They were hoping this meant they were speaking to each other now, and a reconciliation wouldn't be far behind.

"Well at least their talking," Chuck pointed out "hopefully this means they will be on speaking terms soon."

"One step at a time, Bass," she teased "but you did great with getting Nate to agree."

"I must admit you didn't do too bad yourself, Waldorf." He then winked suggestively.

"Don't you forget that, Bass."

They then peeked inside the restaurant were Nate and Serena were talking, things seemed to be working in their favor, and maybe soon the return of the Non-Judging breakfast club would return, as long as the Brooklynite didn't interfere.

Nate sighed "Look, Serena, you hurt me this summer, and we can't just go back to what we were, so maybe instead we try and be friends again, and then figure things out from there." He said with a slight smile.

Serena had nodded in return "I think I can agree that, I missed you. Not only you in my life, but as a friend. We were always great as friends, and I missed it." She acknowledged openly.

"Yeah, we were, weren't we? I missed you as a friend too, Serena, and I want that to come back."

The waiter then informed them that their bill had already been paid, so to not worry about it. Nate thanked the waiter. As he and Serena left the restaurant they spotted their best friends spying outside.

"We should have known, you would try something like this. But either way, we thank you. Serena and I have agreed to be friends for now. We need to figure things out first." Nate told his best friends.

"Yeah, he's right. We are all going to be okay, alright B."

The four of them then had left the restaurant, and headed back to their hotel.

**~ To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update, I wasn't very pleased with hat I wrote, so I had to make some major changed to it, so it was better, some stuff has also been removed. Hope you like it please Read & Review :)


	5. Summer in Paris, Part 2

Synopsis: AU of Season 3 Finale what if chuck waited for blair on top of the empire state building will start with the the season 3 finale everything after that is AU and completely disregards Dair and Blouis. what Happens when people from Chuck's past and present threaten to Destroy Chuck and what matters most to him will his Relationship with Blair be able to survive their Wrath.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl, it's characters, or anything related to the show, all righted belong to the CW, Warner Bros. Television, cecily von ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage.

* * *

Chuck and Blair had arrived at Harold and Roman's Chateau were Blair greeted her father .

"Daddy," greeted Blair cheerfully

" Blair Bear . How are you sweetheart," he then looked at Chuck and shook his hand "Charles welcome. So should we begin now?" They both nodded and took their seats.

"So how much were you hoping to spend on the wedding, I know it is an upper east side wedding and all, and with a name as well-known as Waldorf and Bass a lot will be expected from the public, but don't feel you have to spend all our money because of this." Harold announced.

Harold loved his daughter, and he wanted nothing more than her happiness. He knew something happened last spring, but knew Chuck was maturing and he had done nothing more than make Blair happy. When Chuck went to see him last May to ask for his permission to marry Blair, he made Harold a promise. That if Blair said no, that he had to walk away for good, but if she said yes, he had Harold's blessing and to do everything to make her happy.

Seeing her now, he knew he had made the right decision because Blair was happy, and he loved seeing his Blair happy and knew Chuck was the reason. He didn't even remember seeing her this happy with Nate, and this is how he knew Chuck was the one for her.

"Well, I know Blair will want something grand," he said looking Blair in that eye "Am I correct, Blair?" Chuck inquired.

Blair nodded in response "Yes, but we don't have to spend more than is needed. All that matters is that I am marrying you, Chuck." She said gushing, grabbing his hand as reassurance. She looked into his eyes lovingly.

"How about this, we decide on a budget, and I can pay the difference if it goes over." Chuck offered.

"I think that sounds fair, what do you think Blair?" Harold asked his daughter .

Blair nods in response. She was truly excited to start discussing wedding arrangements in regards to her wedding with Chuck . Marrying Chuck is what she has dreamed of for a while now . The cost of the wedding didn't matter to her, as long as it was reasonable for Upper East Side standards, as she was marrying the man of her dreams.

Chuck and Blair both looked at each other and nodded in agreement, after agreeing on a price, Chuck and Blair wrote down the chosen price and handed it over to Harold. "I think we can work with that," he said simply.

"So, what did you have in mind for venues," he asked his daughter and soon to be son-in-law..

"Well, Blair and I talked about it and what about at the Palace Hotel? I know it will be pricey, but we can make it work with the budget I believe, and if it goes over, I will pay the difference ." Chuck offered, just then Cat got up on and curled onto Chuck's lap, she then began to purr, as Chuck then began petting her.

Cat always liked Chuck the best out of all of Blair's boyfriends. While she accepted Nate, W ith Chuck she always had a soft spot for Chuck and was happy to see him, but with Marcus she didn't like him at all. Even going as far as leaving scratches on his back and growled at him. Whenever Chuck visited she would curl up to him , and start purring, this made Blair and Harold smile.

"The Palace? You own the Hotel, don't you Chuck? He asked "That might work, especially if you can give us a little discount as well, and I know it would make Blair very happy to have her dream wedding."

a smile was forming on Blair's face. Chuck always loved seeing Blair happy, and he loved knowing that Chuck contributed to that. Blair's happiness always made Chuck swoon . And with that look he knew that would be the right venue. The Palace was also the place where art married his step-mother Lily. "Yes, I think I could work something out, most of the staff knows me quite well, through my father, and when I took over Bass Industries I got to know them quite well, I can speak to the manager and see if I can work something out with him."

"I think that would be great, Daddy," Blair said she then began resting her head to Chuck's shoulder. "I've personally always loved the Palace, and I am sure they'll be happy to accommodate us, especially since Bart and Lily held their reception there." Blair confirmed.

"Okay, I think I can make that work," Harold said as he got out a piece of paper that he began to write the details on. Now, when do you want to have the wedding? " he asked.

"Well," Blair began to speak as she locked eyes with Chuck "I was thinking spring. I was thinking March, April or even May."

"I think May would be best, it would give us more time to plan the wedding, so it isn't rushed _**to o **_ much. It will give us a good eleven months to plan ." Chuck pointed out to his fiancée.

Blair nodded in response "Yeah, okay. May would be great!" She stated excitedly . The T ruth is she loves the idea of being married the same month that they reunited, which gave her an idea "How about may 17th?" Blair offered.

Chuck looked at Blair knowingly "I like the sound of that, it is perfect." Chuck knew what that date meant exactly. It was the same date Chuck proposed to Blair on top of the Empire State Building. It was the same day he fought for their relationship and started to grow into a man, a man Blair always wanted him to be. The date was very fitting for them . She loved the idea of being married to Chuck exactly a year after their reconciliation, it also gave them a whole year to enjoy their engagement to enjoy themselves as an engaged couple.

Harold looked at his daughter and Chuck with a confused look "Why May 17th exactly? That's pretty specific," he pointed out "What is the significance of that date?" he questioned curiously.

"Well, it was the day that Chuck proposed to me, the day Chuck fought for us, and our future together," Blair told her father, she guess ed _ he_ didn't know the full story of their engagement. "So the date is perfect, because it will be a reminder of what we fought so hard to build. It will always remind each other of that, every anniversary." Blair pointed out, with a smile spread across her face.

_ Harold then smiled at the sigh __t of his daughter's happiness_, and he knew Chuck had something to do with that. The **truth ** was had never seen his daughter happier than when she was with Chuck, Nate had never made her this happy , and Marcus or Cameron never brought out this side of **her neither**. even though he knew that they were in a dark place last spring, he knew that Chuck was changing in growing into a man, a man he always knew could make his daughter happy, and that made him happy.

"Oh, so it took you two weeks to propose to my daughter." Harold teased Chuck "I think that would be a great date, if Chuck didn't have his connections at the Hotel, I am not sure we could book a date as specific as that. What do you think Chuck, do you think you can accommodate that for us?" he pleaded to Chuck.

" Of course, for Blair, anything." He stated, using his signature sentence.

"Well, I think that concludes the wedding talk for now, it's too early to plan the rest," Harold then looked at both of them "Blair Bear, I wanted to talk to you about your mother, I know **you are** upset with her right now, but you have to understand, she wants your happiness, it's all she's ever wanted. She may have a hard time showing it, but I am sure she'll come around when she sees how much Chuck makes you happy!" he pointed out to his daughter. He was hoping Eleanor would understand and support their daughter, and was hoping the surprise engagement party they were throwing for Eleanor would allow Eleanor to see this.

"I know Daddy, but sometimes I feel she doesn't support my decisions, or doesn't think I am grown up enough to make my own choices. I just want her support, and if not then I am not sure I want her there to judge me and my fiancée." Blair drawled.

"I'll tell you what Blair. I'll arrange a get together with all of us, and maybe your mother will see what I see. Your happiness with Chuck, if not, that's her loss. I will work on your mother, I promise. I am sure she'll come through eventually." Harold offered .

Chuck then locked eyes with Blair, he grabbed her hand and gently started rubbing circles in the palm of her hand. Blair, I think that is a great idea, and maybe she'll see the truth about how happy you are with me, and if not that is her loss. I think it is a great opportunity, I am all for it, if you are." Chuck asked his fiancée, hoping she would agree, he wanted peace between his fiancée and his future mother-in-law. He also hoped he would be able to mend things himself with Eleanor, after all she would be his mother-in-law in the future, which means it would be better for everyone if there was peace between all of them, Chuck thought.

Blair looked up at her father, "Okay, Daddy. I will give her a chance, but the second she _**start **__**s**_ to judge me and Chuck, I am done." She snarled.

"I will make sure of that," He assured them. "Well it is getting late, I'll see you two later this week." He told them as he hugged his daughter and Chuck went to shake Harold's hand.

"Mr. Waldorf." He began, then was cut off by Harold. "Chuck, please call me Harold now, **you 're** practically family, and I think because of that you can give me a hug to, your family to me Charles." He stated and went to hug Chuck. As they grabbed their coats, and were about to head to their limo's to take them back to their hotel for the night.

* * *

Chuck decided to spend the day with Nate, they **hadn' **t spent some time together just the two of them guys in a while, and **Blair had planned a day of shopping with Serena**. And while they planned on going to a sports bar. H e knew it wasn't what Chuck had in mind, considering he was engaged and all, he knew that Chuck would behave himself. He was no longer the playboy he used to be, but Nate on the other hand was looking for something casual, and knew this would be a perfect time to spend some time with Chuck; distract him from what Serena and Nate where planning for them later. He hoped Chuck would understand. Besides Chuck would probably enjoy the alcohol anyhow, especially the scotch.

They entered the Bar, Nate walked up to the Bartender "Can I see some I.D. Sir," he asked looking at both Nate and Chuck, they then got out all their wallets and then was willing to serve them. "So what Can I get the two of you." He asked.

"I'll have a beer please." Nate ordered.

"I'll have the finest glass of scotch." Chuck asked. Scotch was Chuck's poison of choice, beer wasn't really his thing; he liked the stronger stuff. Which is why he loved Scotch, he loved the feeling it gave him _**, although**_ since him and Blair got back together he had cut down. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy a glass of Scotch on occasion though.

The Bartender then began to pour Nate his Beer from the Beer Tap over the counter as he passed it to him. He then got Chuck his glass of scotch and passed it over to Chuck Bass.

Just then a girl had spotted Chuck and Nate, she didn't read Gossip Girl or anything, she found the site to tasteless for her, but she knew about his reputation, and she wanted a taste of Chuck Bass himself, she began to make her way to Chuck. "Excuse me, are you Chuck Bass" she asked flirty.

"I am, and who might you be." He asked

"Eva, Eva Coupeau," she said introducing herself. "I wanted to know, did you want to get out of here."

"Excuse me?" he barked at her angrily, he was an engaged man, and he would never cheat on Blair ever, and blondes weren't really his type either, he like d Brunettes, it was one of the things that drew him to Blair, _plu _s so much more.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to my place," she repeated.

"No thanks, I'll pass." He said vaguely, not really wanting to make the situation worse.

"Since when does Chuck Bass turn down beautiful women." She retorted, she wanted a taste of Chuck Bass, that she had heard so much about, but he didn't make it easy.

"Since I started dating the most amazing girlfriend, whom I am now engaged too. I am not looking for anyone right now, but Nate here is looking for something casual, he just got out of a relationship." He told her, even though he knew Nate was hung up on Serena, and always would be. He also knew he needed a fling until him and Serena figured out their friendship thing, hopefully they would be able to work things out again. Until then he needed a fling he thought, and hopefully this would get her off his back, and send a message to other girls that Chuck bass was taken, that someone else held his heart. Blair Waldorf to be exact and no one could replace her hold on him.

"I'm not interested, I'm only interested into getting a taste of you that I have heard so much about." She drawled back.

"Well the only one who gets a taste of me is my Fiancée, I am hers, and hers only. So you'll have to find somebody else." He said turning her down again, Chuck had always faithful to Blair , and this proved it. He would never cheat on her with anyone, because no one could be as beautiful to Chuck as Blair Waldorf. She was breathtaking, and he had no interest in anyone but her.

"Fine your loss, Chuck Bass." She said storming off.

Nate laughed "It must suck being you, you're like a chick magnet man," he teased as he patted his best friend on the back "Especially since _you got engaged _, soon to be a married man. I gotta say man, I'm proud of you. You resisted so easy, the old Chuck would not be able to control himself, when it came to women. It proves that you would never cheat, you've grown up man, and I am proud of you, I never thought I would see this version of Chuck Bass." He declared.

"Thanks man, I just wish they wouldn't bug me anymore, that they would understand I belong to Blair Waldorf." He said as he sighed in response, "When my engagement becomes public, maybe this will happen." He stated.

"So when are you and Blair going public," Nate asked with curiosity.

"We haven't really discussed it yet", Chuck informed his best friend, "But the sooner, the better. Especially if this keeps happening, I don't want to make Blair uncomfortable with my past reputation. I am thinking pretty quickly when we get back to New York." He confirmed to his best friend.

"Well would you look at that, Chuck Bass committing to someone, never thought I would see this day." He beamed as he sent a text to Serena

I have Chuck distracted, how are things going on your end?

-N

Great, I am distracting Blair with shopping

-S

* * *

Blair and Serena had gone shopping for the day, she wanted to spend the day with her best friend, and she needed to distract her, so that she wouldn't find out the surprise the Serena and Nate were planning.

As they walked into Chanel an employee greeted her "_Hello, is __the __re anything I can help you with, ma'am?_" the employee accommodated.

"We're just looking for now." Blair responded, she then turned to her best friend "Serena, there's some I want to tell you." Blair told her getting her best friend's attention.

"What is it B?" she said as she found a beautiful red satin Marc Jacobs dress that would be perfect for Blair she thought, "You should buy this dress Blair, it would be perfect for you, and for any party you may attend."

"S, I'm thinking of announcing my engagement to Chuck when we get back to New York, I'm going to talk to him about it later tonight." She beamed.

"That's amazing B!" she said as she hugged her best friend "I think Chuck would be very supportive, I think he wants all the girls to know he is yours, and yours only. Nate told me some chick tried to flirt with him, but Chuck turned her down, and told her about you to get her to back off." She told her best friend.

"Yeah the sooner it's out, the better I think." She beamed "I just am tired of people thinking Chuck is still his womanizing self that he was in the past, he's changed now. I just wish people could see that." She said as she began to send a text to Chuck asking him that she wanted to announce their engagement when they get back to New York. She then began to smile back at his response, especially when he agreed.

"You have to try on this dress B, it would fit you perfectly, when you announce your engagement to Chuck." She told Blair.

"All right, fine. It does look nice, and I do love Marc Jacobs," she said beaming at her best friend.

* * *

Nate had told Chuck they were going to Harold's Chateau to have a dinner with Blair's family, to discuss just their future and what it meant, but little did they know that they would be throwing him and Blair an engagement party, they even got Eleanor to agree, she promised to be civilfor Blair's sake. Serena had told Blair the exact same thing as well.

Chuck, Blair, Nate and Serena had arrived at the Chateau, lights out and when they entered the room everyone shouted in unison "Surprise!"

**~To be continued**

**A/N: Okay, so originally the engagement party was going to be in this chapter, and the post-engagement party. I decided to have it pick up in the next chapter, I thought it would be more fitting for the story. I hope you won't mind having to wait until the next chapter, sorry if their isn't too much drama are much going on in this chapter, I know it kind of is a filler, but it has a purpose which is to build up to the next chapter. I know this chapter is shorter than my others, I felt I needed to make this one shorten, so my next one will hopefully be longer! I wrote this chapter all day today, as I hit writers block most of the week, but I felt a lot of inspiration today, so I kind of wrote it today for several hours, I had today off so I had the time. I hope you like this chapter, and as always thanks for your support, and please R&R**


	6. From Paris to manhattan

Synopsis: AU of Season 3 Finale what if chuck waited for Blair on top of the empire state building will start with the season 3 finale everything after that is AU and completely disregards Dair and Blouis. What Happens when people from Chuck's past and present threaten to Destroy Chuck and what matters most to him will his Relationship with Blair be able to survive their Wrath.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl, its characters, or anything related to the show, all righted belong to the CW, Warner Bros. Television, Cecily Von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage.

**Chapter 6: From Paris to Manhattan**

* * *

"What is going on?" Blair and Chuck asked in unison. Last time they checked they had no birthdays coming up or anything like that, and they didn't think their engagement party was being thrown until they got back to New York.

"Well," Nate began. "We thought you would like an engagement party here instead of New York." Nate finished and looked at Serena to continue. "So, we thought we would throw your engagement party here."

A smile formed on Chuck's face and Blair's reaction followed in unison.. "I can't believe you did this ." She then looked at her best friends, "Wait this is why you distracted me and Chuck right ?." Blair started to piece things together. She was truly amazed by what Serena had done for them.

Chuck then looked at Nate knowingly "That is why you took me to that sports bar," Chuck stated. Putting two and two together , he knew that it was out of the blue, not that he minded. He loved spending time with his best friend. "I gotta say Nathaniel, even I'm impressed." He said gleefully.

Right then Eleanor greeted her daughter, and future son-in-law. "Blair, Charles," she greeted them. She had reluctantly agreed to come; she had come for the sake of her daughter. All she wanted was her happiness . So if that meant she had to support her decision to be with Charles, then she would for the sake of Blair's happiness.

"Mother, you came," Blair stated. "Truthfully I didn't think you would, but I am glad you decided to." Blair asked shyly. "Does this mean you support my decision to marry ' _Charles '_, and maybe that you will give him a chance." Blair asked reluctantly, not knowing how her mother would react. Blair asked shyly. All Blair ever wanted was her mother's approval, and hoped she finally would give Blair her approval, she so wanted. She didn't refer to Chuck by 'Charles' often, she did this time sarcastically to her mother. Emphasizing on Chuck's name 'Charles' so that she would show Eleanor she would be with him, with or without her approval.

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we?" Eleanor stated, a part of her wanted to support Charles for her daughter's sake. The other part wanted to scream at him for what he had done in the past. She didn't trust him, she knew about his previous reputation. She didn't want her daughter hurt again, and the thought of that made her mood flare with anger. She had to be civil tonight though, and see for herself. "I agreed to come to support you Blair, but I still need Charles to show me he is the right one for you. I only want your happiness and if Charles is the one to do it, then I will support your decision. I have to admit though, he has made some progress." Eleanor admitted, reluctantly. As much as she disliked Charles after his breakup with Blair, she admitted he was trying to do the right thing. He was trying to prove himself, but it would take more for Eleanor to be convinced.

"Well let's focus on my future shall we? Including my future with Chuck," Blair retorted. She was hoping tonight Eleanor would see what Harold, Roman, Cyrus and her friends Nate and Serena did. If they could see that Chuck made her happy, then why couldn't Eleanor?

"Of course, Blair, Your father told me what Chuck did for you. I have to admit I am happy to hear the progress you have made for my daughter, Charles." Eleanor said as she turned to Chuck, "Harold told me, you were giving up the Empire Hotel for Blair," Eleanor stated. She had to admit she didn't see Chuck doing something like that, he loved that Hotel. The fact he was willing to give it up showed progression on his part. She knew they had broken up because of the Hotel last spring, even though she didn't know the exact specifics of the situation had been. "I still need you to prove to me you are the one for Blair, and as long as you keep progressing like this you will have my support."

"Thank you Mrs. Waldorf. All I ever wanted was to make your daughter happy, and I still know I can. I will continue to keep showing you that," Chuck had promised Eleanor.

"Please, Charles. Call me Eleanor, where about to be family after all," Eleanor responded to Chuck trying to lighten the mood . Deep down Eleanor knew that she scared Chuck in some ways; Indeed Eleanor could be frightening when she wanted to. Chuck really wanted Eleanor to approve of him and his union with Blair. It's what he wanted, and Blair made him happy, and he knew he made Blair happy. He wanted Eleanor to know that. She took a step towards Chuck, in an effort to acknowledge Chuck's efforts.

At this moment Cyrus clung his glass to all of their guests at the Chateau, "Excuse me, I would like to make a toast to the bride and groom-to-be," Cyrus began as he smiled at his wife who stood next to him**. **She then put her arms around his waist, Cyrus then continued "I have known Blair for nearly a year and a half now, and in that time I have seen her grow up so much. She has become some one I am proud to call my family. I may not know Charles as well. What I do know however is that he makes Blair happy, and she makes him happy. From what I have heard about Charles past, he seems to have matured to . They seem to bring out the best in each other," Cyrus raised his glass, inviting the rest of their guest to join him in a toast. "So let's raise a glass to the future bride and groom. Let your future be as joyful with happiness as mine is with Eleanor."

The guests then raised a glass and took a sip, "Not enough" Cyrus shouted joyfully using his famous catch phrase. All the guests laughed and took a bigger sip this time.

Eleanor then began to speak " Blair is someone who has faced a lot of struggles growing up. While I admit I have not been the biggest fan of Charles; I have seen him grow up and become a better person. I can see how he makes Blair happy . I have seen you bring out the best and worst in each other, somehow you have made it work and make each other happy . What you two have is not simple, but it works for you. I am starting to see that now. I'm not saying it is going to be easy, or simple. But at least you two love each other, and I hope you two will have a bright future," Eleanor toasted where their guests all drank too.

Next up Nate and Serena gave their speeches where Serena told their guests some stories of Blair's past, and about how she didn't always like Chuck. But how she has seen him grow and truly become a decent person for Blair. How he has someone she could call her friend and brother.

Nate on the other hand gave a speech o n what Chuck was like when he first met him. How he grew up and matured, he recited his complicated past with Blair and Chuck. How they truly where meant for each other.

* * *

_10 Weeks Later…_

10 weeks had passed and _now _ it was time for them to head back home , to their lives on the Upper East Side. A part of them was happy to head back, while another part was sad to go back; they had a great summer in Paris, they had accomplished a lot in their personal lives. Chuck and Blair were as happy as ever and where working through the drama from last spring, Nate and Serena had learned to be friends again . This summer had really brought them closer together and they hoped heading back to New York wouldn't change that.

Chuck and Eleanor were starting to make progress; Eleanor was starting to trust Chuck more. And that made Blair happy. Of course she knew it would take more time before Eleanor would completely trust Chuck, given what happened last summer and all. A little progress was a good start. It was all Blair could ask for; she wasn't expecting a miracle. Knowing her mother was making an effort made her confident things would be much better by the time the wedding came. After all he was going to be Blair's Husband and Eleanor's son-in-law. Which mean t they would have to trust each other if they were to make it work.

Chuck and Eleanor had spent some time to get to know each other, as requested by Blair. She wanted her mother and husband-to-be to get to know each other. Eleanor had made Chuck promise he wouldn't hurt Blair again, not like he had last spring before Dorota and Vanya's ' wedding, and Chuck would keep that promise. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Blair again. He couldn't fathom loving anyone else, or living without Blair in his life. Eleanor told Chuck as long as he made Blair happy; she was happy for them and would support their union.

Eleanor still didn't want to see Blair to be heartbroken again, she knew that Chuck had done something that Blair had a hard time moving past, and didn't want history to repeat itself. As long as Blair was as happy as she was right now, she would be supportive, for her daughter.

Serena and Nate started spending more time together, as friends. Nate and Serena had always had a great platonic relationship, they were great as friends. In some ways, them getting involved romantically had ruined their great friendship they had. Now Serena and Nate where trying to fix that, they were trying to gain back their friendship. In many ways they worked better as friends. As a couple they had the spark and chemistry of a couple, but lacked the support of each other that came from a platonic friendship.

Last year with everything Serena and Nate had been through, it seemed Serena didn't come to Nate when something was bothering her, but had the sexual chemistry instead . He wanted to be the person to help her through her struggles. From her looking for her father, to her mother's fake illness where she really thought she might lose her mother and of course her father's reappearance and betrayal.

Of course it didn't help that Jenny tried to steal Nate away from Serena, which only pushed them further apart. She knew that jenny went through a traumatic experience after Eleanor's fashion show, but that did not give her the right to put the moves on N ate . What was worse is that she almost ruined the relationship of the whole non-judging breakfast club.

First she had tried to expose her kiss with Dan and succeeded, then she had tried to sleep with Nate and when Nate wasn't there she had become reckless in self-destruction. Always trying to sabotage Serena whenever she got a chance to. Jenny needed help, before she got out of control. Rufus had sent her to Hudson to finish her Senior year there.

Truthfully Serena was glad about it, Jenny needed help far away from the Upper East Side, and she knew how much Chuck and Blair loved each other. It was the best thing for Jenny and she needed to be away from the Upper East side.

Serena and Nate had decided that being friends would be good for them, they would be able to figure out where the relationship stands, and that is what they needed right now. Rushing back into a relationship would ruin things, and their friendship was too important to each other, and to their group to let that happen.

Serena also didn't know how she felt about Dan to be truthful, Dan was her first love. Yet she couldn't help but feel that maybe there was some unresolved feelings. Maybe what she needed was to be with someone else. She knew that if she chose Nate a part of her would always love Dan, and if she chose Dan a part of her would always love Nate. And that made her decision even more difficult.

They now where heading to the tarmac where the Bass Jet was heading to take them back to the city. They had packed their suitcases, thanked the staff and checked out of the Hotel as they headed to the Bass Jet to head back to New York.

It had been a great 10 weeks of summer in Paris for all four members of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club. Chuck and Blair got an engagement party which they didn't expect. Sure they got into an argument, but they made up for it and figured out why Chuck had kept it a secret, this was their way of a clean slate and that made Blair happy. This way she wouldn't be reminded of what almost happened with Jack Bass, or the many women Chuck slept with during their breakup. And they needed that to move forward.

Serena and Nate had spent 10 weeks figuring things out and where able to speak to each and be friends again just as Chuck and Blair had hoped, repairing the inner circle of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club.

But now it was time to head back home, back to New York, and back to reality. Blair would be starting Columbia with Serena and Nate. Chuck would be taking the reins of Bass Industries in his father's seat as its CEO, with Lily's assistance at the company as he planned to nominate her as Chairwomen of the Board.

* * *

The Non-Judging breakfast club Chuck, Blair, Nate and Serena where back in New York now. They were ready to face reality and focus on their futures. For Chuck it was Bass Industries and his future with Blair. For Serena and Nate they wanted to focus on school right now, and hopefully wouldn't let any romantic life distract them from that. For Blair Waldorf it was graduating from Columbia and then start her career path to become a powerful women and to marry Chuck Bass, the love of her life. Which she couldn't wait for the latter, she had waited so long to be with Chuck. They were finally at that stage in their relationship and they were going to make it work this time, she just knew it.

Chuck had agreed to move in with Blair until the Hotel he was purchasing had gone through, that way they could still move in together and when it became time for them to move into the Hotel they could move in together.

Chuck had also wanted to meet with Lily to tell her he had nominated her for Chairwomen of the Board, she also wanted to update him on the status of the Hotel he was purchasing.

Chuck was now officially CEO of Bass Industries, the title in the company he has wanted for a while. He had dreamed of being CEO every since he found out his father left him the company, he almost lost it due to his Uncle's manipulation. He was stupid to fall for his tricks and almost lost the company. Now that he was officially taking over his father's seat in the company, he didn't trust anyone more to guide the Board than Lily.

Chuck had stepped into the Van Der Woodsen Penthouse Suite. He greeted Rufus and asked if Lily was around. He had nodded in response before informing her Chuck was here to see her.

"Charles, how are you? It's good to see you, how was your summer with my daughter and Blair and Nate?" she asked with enthusiasm. Trying to talk casually and discussing Bass Industries and business. Which she knew was the reason Chuck had come.

"It's been great Lily. Blair and I had an amazing summer with our best friends. Serena and Nate, even threw us an engagement party. They are now talking again, with our help of course," Chuck hold told his step-mother "We still have issues we have to work through, but I know we will make it work."

"I know Charles, you and Blair make the perfect couple and I am so happy you find someone who loved you," Lily said to her step-son proudly "I know you have a hard time letting people in, and I am happy you have found someone who you open your heart to."

"So, how was your summer Lily ?"

"Fine, just finishing my final work at Bass Industries, before I return to being an event planner," Lily had informed her step-son.

She knew Chuck would do great at Bass Industries; he had the intelligence to run a company that size, just like his father had. The truth is Lily wasn't really a businesswomen, she was a socialite. Lily didn't know what she would do after Bass Industries in truth.

Lily before taking over Bass Industries often threw parties and society Gala's, but being Businesswomen wasn't something she had done before marrying Bart Bass. Regardless though the company had remained steady at her helm, she had done a great job managing the company for him.

Chuck began to speak "Lily, how would you like to stay a part of Bass Industries? Look, there is no one I trust more to help manage my father's legacy than you. That is why I have nominated you_ as_ Chairwomen of the Board, of course the Board still needs to approve. As Majority Shareholder at Bass, I have the power to nominate a Chairperson for the board," Chuck asked his step-mother hoping she would agree.

Truth is, if it wasn't for Lily Bass Industries wouldn't still be here. Jack would have stolen it, and burned it to the ground by bankrupting the Company, and his father's work would have been destroyed.

Jack, for the week or so he had control of Bass Industries was starting to damage its stock price. He tried too hard, whereas Chuck had the intellect and potential to lead a company that huge. Which is why Bart gave the company to Chuck, he never trusted jack with his work, which is why he sent him to Australia in the first place.

Lily had guide d the stock to a decent profit, and even though Chuck didn't work at the company per se, still oversaw it and owned 51 percent, which was the controlling shares. So, he still got a huge cut of the company's profit. He now thought, that he was ready to guide the company himself. He also trusted Lily, and only Lily to guide the Board of Directors.

The Board of Directors where tough to please, they had been very close associates with Bart Bass. He had handpicked them himself when he started the company. He needed there trust if he was to be successful, and who better to vouch for him the lily Humphrey, formerly Bass.

"Charles, I would be honoured. The truth is I wasn't sure what I was going to do after Bass Industries, and I would be honoured to work by your side," Lily had been grateful for Chuck's offer to be truthful. She was glad Chuck trusted her to guide the board of Directors of his company. Over the years, she and Chuck had become a real family. She may not have been his mother by blood, but she was his mother by choice.

"How is the Hotel purchase of the St. Regis coming along?"

Lily smiled at her step-son. She was happy with the progress he had made in his professional and personal life. She didn't have to look after him when Bart died, she could have turned him away, but she didn't. She chose to adopt him, because he was his son by choice, not by blood.

Chuck had come so far from when she first met him. At first he had been very eccentric, always stirring up trouble. He had spent his whole life womanizing, partying and drinking. Chuck wasn't like that anymore, he had grown up. He was starting to take his career seriously; he had found someone to love, and to share the rest of his life with. She was proud of the progress he had made.

"It's going well; the sale should go through any day now. You can book the Penthouse suite, and should be able to move in the next couple of months," she then looked into her step-sons eyes and hugged him warmly before continuing, "Charles…I want to tell you how proud I am of you. You have come so far from when I first met you as Bart's son. You are now going to be a successful businessman, you are about to be married to a woman who you love more than anything. Your father would be proud of you, in the best way possible."

Chuck smiled at his step-mother with his signature smirk that Chuck was known for. Truth is if it wasn't for Lily and Blair, he wouldn't believe in himself as he now did. Chuck never thought he was good enough, or worthy of anything. Lily and Blair taught Chuck differently, taught him he is not the man his father always thought he was. He was strong and capable and worthy to do anything he wanted, he just had to believe in himself.

"Thanks, Lily; it's really good to hear that from you. You and Blair always believed in me, even when I didn't myself."

"That's because me and Blair took the liberty of seeing, when no one else did, and I don't regret that for a second," she informed Chuck proudly. "And I never will stop believing in you, and neither will Blair. You're lucky to have her."

"Thanks Lily, I think so too. Have a great day Lily, I need to meet up with Blair, we're moving in together until the St. Regis is ready."

He then gave Lily a hug and then said good-bye to Rufus as he left the van Der Woodsen apartment.

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I made a huge mistake in this chapter that needed to be fixed. I would love to give a big thnks to my Beta ChuckluvsBlairBass and my reviewers and readers. TBH. I don't think this chapter is as good as my last, but hope you enjoy it :) I have outlined up to Chapter 10 and have a clear endgame in sight for the first part of the story, which will end at Chapter 12, before going into the second arc of the story. I will be bringing some characters from the past back, including Jack Bass, but that won't be until later. I also have a surprise cliffhanger ending at chapter 12 :) Until next time, updates will probably be less frequent then when I first started this story, but that's because I want this story to be as good as it can be. Until next time :) I am already writing Chapter 7, almost done the first scene :)


End file.
